Klainey Goodness
by RobinGlittery
Summary: Erm... Kurt and Blaine getting ready for a date... I'm no good at summaries. Please read it though! It's cute, I promise!


**Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction (even if it is what can only be called a drabble) *scared face* and it didn't actually turn out as planned at all, however, I am quite pleased with it. ^_^ Klainebows to everyone who reads and reviews - please be nice to me! =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, as disappointing as that may be.**

* * *

><p>Kurt perched on the edge of his living room sofa, impatiently crossing and uncrossing his ankles. For the third time in the previous five minutes, he picked his phone up off the coffee table, navigated to his messages an re-read the text he had recieved from Blaine:<p>

_Hey hun, I'm going to be... 10? minutes late. =/ Sorry! I love you! xxx_

A smile twitched the side of Kurt's mouth as he read the kisses at the end of the message. His heart fluttered slightly. Despite the fact that him and Blaine had been a couple for just under a year, the fact that his boyfriend loved him never failed to give him a warm feeling inside. He also hadn't lost the nervousness that came with every date the pair had together, however Blaine assured Kurt that he found this trait cute and not at all overdramatic. The sound of the doorbell broke through Kurt's reminiscing. The pale skinned boy flung himself across the room towards the front door in a most undignified manner. Reaching the frame, Kurt smoothed the front of his A-symetric top and took a calming breath. He placed his his delicate hand onto the handle, took a second to assure himself that yes, he was definitely wearing the right shoes, and opened the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late baby, but I couldn't find my shoe and then I realised I hadn't eaten all day and then the dog literally ate my trousers and..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Your dog," he paused breifly for effect, "_ate_ your trousers." The corner of his mouth curved upwards in amusement at the utter ridiculousness of the statement.

"Yeah..." Blaine scrunched his face to the side, looking up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes. "So then I didn't have an outfit and I didn't know what to wear and so in the end I..."

Suddenly, Kurt realised what was amiss. "Wait a second. You're telling me that because your dog ate your trousers therefore ruining your outfit plans, you drove to my house in your _pyjamas_?"

"I brought some options!" Blaine said cheerfully, holding up a canvas bag with a sock hanging out of the side. "I thought maybe you could help me?" Despite Kurt's seemingly irritated exterior, Blaine knew that his boyfriend couldn't resist a chance to plan an outfit, and so he gave the stunning boy in front of him his cutest puppy dog smile and bounced on the spot slightly, looking hopeful. Kurt melted at the sight. Tutting in a motherly fashion, he pulled the shorter boy through the threshold and shut the door behind him. Taking the hand not holding the bag of clothes, Kurt led Blaine to his room.

The moment he was through Kurt's bedroom door, Blaine hopped onto Kurt's bed and upended his bag of clothing options onto the duvet. He looked back up at his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised. "What'd'ya think?"

"Erm... Sweetie, you know how much I love you," Kurt paused to climb next to Blaine and give him a greeting kiss, "but your fashion sense is just horrendous. For one, there is a yellow shirt here. _Yellow_. You can be the most flawless person in the world and yellow will still drain you. And here we have..." Kurt picked up an item of clothing with thumb and forefinger, "what can only be described as a polka dot disaster." Blaine snorted. He was well aware that Kurt disapproved of his dress sense, and had taken this premeditated moment to try and get his boyfriend to let him wear some of his clothes. The idea has struck him at home, while he was wondering how on earth Kurt wore those skin tight jeans - why didn't he find out for himself? That being said, the dog really _had_ eaten his trousers, so it was a nice solution to that conundrum as well.

"Darling? Blaine, baby? Hey!" Kurt brought his curly haired partner back to the real world with a poke in the ribs.

"Wha... Ow!" Blaine protested, rubbing the abused spot on his right side. He glanced up to see Kurt rifling through the contents of his own wardrobe. Blaine allowed himself a fleeting grin - his plan had been successful!

Kurt pulled a shirt from his closet and hooked the hanger over the top of the door. He grabbed one of the garments off the bed and held it up to the shirt, deciding whether the colours coordinated pleasingly. After a brief pause, the taller boy made a humming noise in the back of his throat and once again investigated his wardrobe, this time pulling out a pair of Doc Martens.

"You're the same shoe size as me, aren't you sweetie?" He asked over his shoulder. He waited a moment for an answer, turning round when he didn't recieve one. He was greeted with a mischievous grin playing across Blaine's features. "I dread to think what you're smiling about hun." Kurt said, a smile pulling at the corner of his own mouth.

"Oh nothing..." Blaine evaded. "Yes, I am the same shoe size as you by the way." After gazing at Kurt arraging his outfit in front of him for a few minutes, he relented. "You see, this may or may not have been a ploy."

"Oh yes?"

"Well... While the dog really _did_ eat my trousers," smiles flashed across the pair's faces, "I kind of wanted to find out what it would be like to wear your clothes?" Blaine ended the sentance like a question, unsure of what his boyfriend's reaction would be.

After a moment's silence, Kurt looked back up at Blaine. "As odd as that sounds, I'm going to take that as a compliment, my dear!" He cocked his head, looking sideways at his beautiful partner. He could see that he was ever so slightly nervous, and Kurt could understand why - he was notoriously protective of his wardrobe. But let's face it, he would never have been angry with Blaine for wanting more to do with his life. He grinned, a sparkle reaching his eyes. Blaine inwardly sighed in relief. He hadn't _thought_ that Kurt would object, but still, the gorgeous boy was unpredictable to say the least when it came to fashion.

"...And done!" Kurt proudly proclaimed, brandishing a hanger in front of Blaine's nose. "It's a work of art darling! Go and try it on." He pressed the bundle into the shorter boy's hand, guiding him towards the en suite bathroom. Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm and stepped into the tiled room, closing the door behind him. Kurt flopped backwards onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander to happy memories. The bathroom door clicked open and closed once again, and Kurt sat up. In front of him stood Blaine, looking drop dead gorgeous. Stunning. Flawless. Beautiful. Insanely attractive. The sight took Kurt's breath away.

"You were right," Blaine said, giving a twirl to show off all angles of the outfit, "this thing is a masterpiece!" He noticed the slightly glazed look in Kurt's eyes. "You like?" He asked.

"Oh... oh yes, I like!" Kurt replied slightly breathily. He grinned suddenly. "Blaine Anderson, would you do me the pleasure of dining with me tonight?" He held out a hand.

"Why certainly, my darling." Blaine placed his slightly bigger hand in Kurt's and drew the boy towards him, kissing him tenderly on the lips. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."


End file.
